Era
by UniversalIndicator
Summary: It wasn't cruel enough to just throw the child to the perils of the world below, but perhaps, it could guide and manipulate certain events in her life. Some, not all. She would make her own way once she was secure enough, old enough…. Wise enough. But that was for another life, another time... ...Another destiny.


_The day kingdoms fell the moon shed her tears. Each one, destined for another path, another life. Each as painfully delicate as the budding blossoms of a lily. When the moon cried, so too did all the soulful creatures in the world as everything became awash in fear and doubt. It was a sight few every wished to see. As a result for her negligence, sky became grey and cold, the tides turned sour and the hidden light in the sea grew dark. Darkness was thick in the world, the kind that worked devilry under its shroud, and as we all know, when darkness falls…_

_Bad things will follow._

"Why was the moon crying mommy?" asked Elothé, snuggling closer, if that were possible, into her mothers soft sides, hands clinging to the material of her gown as she tried to imagine all the horrible things that could make the moon cry. "Didn't someone offer her a handkerchief?"

"Darling, we are tied to the moon but the moon shares no love for us and probably wouldn't appreciate the sentiment as much as we would like…" the mother drifted off as if in thought before snapping back to herself at an impatient prod from her daughter.

"Let me explain…."

You see, the moon is the mother of us all but must remain aloof of the doings of mortal men. However the burden grew too much and she began to become too involved in our lives, causing great uproar and events turning worse than they actually were. Her heart would break to the point that she would turn her gaze turned away from us reluctantly and take what little solace she could in the glow of one she could only have for a few short minutes after several years of waiting. This was her husband, the sun and like all couples, they desired to merge themselves into a new being and create life.

The moon took great care when creating her child, only taking her husbands advice in the brief interludes of sun-up and sundown. He of course wanted a strong child, as vibrant as he was himself, fearless and wild. She took this into account but only took a few elements of his potency in the end.

For she wanted…oh how she wanted…. a being similar to herself, one that could understand the trials of watching and never being able to do anything. A being that _could_ do the things she wished for.

For that she had to bend the law of the universe, which is unyielding and severe when the rules were broken. It demanded payment, of the kind the moon was all too ready to give yet had no knowledge of, or a care to find out, so deliriously happy she was with the being she would one day hold in her sights, perfection incarnate, a flawless mixture of her husband and herself.

But her happiness, as you know my dear daughter was not to last. The sun grew cold and began to dim his glow, a reaction he knew not the cause of. His wife was about to birth their child and he fought against the restraints being placed on his body to her side, but the cages of eternity had already begun to lower themselves. He only had time for a cry of warning before his voice was silenced, his flames licking out to harmlessly batter the walls.

The moon, hearing her husbands cry, turned with her newborn daughter in her arms and stared in horror at his imprisonment. You couldn't cage the sun!

The baby wailed and the moon was quick to hush her fretting, she herself already pulling at her bonds beginning to settle on her bearing. Her heart began to beat faster in fright as the incarnation of the universe appeared in front of her. The faint beating of the sun against his barrier echoed in the silence.

"I have come for the payment in which I was promised my lady" it said, its voice soundless, yet still able to be heard as clear as any bell, and as harsh as the talons of beasts.

The moon curled her arms around the infant who gurgled happily at her mother. The moon only had time for the faintest of smiles, before her eyes grew cold and distant. She laughed harshly "What payment? You have taken my husband from me!"

"A precaution only, do not fret, he is quite safe and will be with you again as soon as its over." His soulless eyes fell on the child in her arms. The child shivered and her mother's arms tightened as if to hide the child from view.

"No! This is not what I wanted! Please! You cannot take her!" the moon begged, but despite how much she detested the very thought, a small part of her knew that this was inevitable.

"You want for many things Lady, yet do not see the treasures in front of you!" The universe thundered, "This will be your punishment and your curse!" his voice then grew soft and his black eyes glinted slightly, a promise of stars shinning in the corners. "I have no wish to do this to you Mother Moon, but these laws exist for a reason."

"Please!" she begged, her voice enough to break to strongest of hearts, as it was now doing to the Sun and the planets beyond. The Sun began using all ounce of his being in the effort to break free and stand by her side, to protect his family. But like the laws of the universe, the barrier remained resolute.

"She's my baby, I _can't _loose her" her voice broke and she reached out with her free arm and grasped the universe's shoulder, her eyes beseeching. "Take _me!_ Not her, take me!"

The universe gently extracted his arm from her and slipped the baby out from her arms before she had time to do anything. "My Lady, you have found your place in this life, your daughter has yet to do so…. What would happen to this place without you?"

"They can _rot for all _I care! Please give her back, she's my everything."

The universe's tone changed and the surrounding beings cringed and cowered away from him, all except the moon, who was still clawing for her offspring. "Your punishment for your betrayal shall be to watch from afar as your daughter lives her life without you, the only one of her kind amongst mortals, never understanding, always learning until she becomes like _you_."

The moon paled and her normal brilliant luster turned cold. She didn't want this. Her child was to be free and happier than she could ever hope for herself. She flared up again "You would punish a child for the sin of her mother!"

The universe had t completely disappeared from view, the cries of her child from all the noise piercing the quiet left behind. The moon fell to her knees and wept, in that moment the sun became free and charged over to her side, cradling her face in his warm hands and stroking her hair, unsure of what to say or do as he tried to shoulder her suffering along with his own.

The lovers were so wrapped within their grief that they didn't notice that the universe was still amongst them, the form had hesitated as it saw the sun and the moon shaking and near inconsolable. He glanced down, the world below was in darkness, the sun shielding, for the most part, his wife from their awe and confusion. The universe sighed and waved its hand in front of the image and it rippled away. It stood in the quietest part of its realm, gazing at the serene face of the child it had put to sleep. She really was beautiful, shining brighter than any star but with a luminescence that would bring pride to her mother. Features smooth and cultured like marble, eyes, when awake, silvery blue. Lashes long and dramatic, like her mother, it noted, but tinged with the suns own fiery color.

It wished it hadn't come to this, the stars, he noted, were all reacting to the grief of the moon despite the great distance they were away. Even stars like to gossip, the universe thought, smiling vaguely.

The moon was right in one aspect that it hadn't thought of. It wasn't fair on the child, who had once been thought and was now flesh, to be punished along side her parents. It wasn't fair but was inevitable. The laws, as he had reminded the moon, had existed for a reason and they must be maintained.

So the question now came to what to do with the child.

It wasn't cruel enough to just throw the child to the perils of the world below, but perhaps, it could guide and manipulate certain events in her life. Some, not all. She would make her own way once she was secure enough, old enough…._ Wise_ enough. It would make it so that beings were aware of her lineage but wouldn't come into her life until she was ready to know the truth. Then _she_ would be given the same choice as her mother had been.

But that choice was for another life, another time, and another destiny.

For now, the child and the universe would sleep, the tears of the moon falling upon the unsuspecting populaces below her, heart turning bitter towards them, her kindness began to withdraw. Her husband the Sun, was powerless for the first time in his existence as he felt her with drawl from life and his love. Like his wife, he was unable to do anything but watch….

…And wait.

**Hello! No I have not forgotten about ALISSA but I am taking a short break as this story was simply refusing to leave me be. All I ask for this one is that you give it a chance until I get to the next chapter because all will be explained. However if you do have some **_**burning**_** questions then feel free to PM or review your question. Flames will be ignored :D**

**I am also open to ideas on where you guys believe this story will go. What will happen? What would you **_**like**_** to happen?**

**Feel free to leave a review before you hit that back button :D**


End file.
